


Purple.

by lonelyjournalkeeper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also wrote this on my phone, Drabble, M/M, This is a sad, Un beta ed, double bad whammy, i wrote this at 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyjournalkeeper/pseuds/lonelyjournalkeeper
Summary: “Quit your complaining. Makin’ me not love you.” Bucky grumbles and he makes sure to turn fully towards Clint so the other can see his smile.“How dare you! You love me! Even when I’m complaining about a very valid concern I have!” Clints waving his arms, his left hand full of about 12 arrows and Bucky can’t help but roll his eyes when Clint inevitably drops a couple. And before he can fire off a retort there’s a whistle through the air.—Unfortunately Clint was human. Not super solider, not advanced. Totally human. And very vulnerable.—A Drabble about Clint dying lol bye





	Purple.

About 15 feet apart on the post battle field, (thanks HYDRA) picking up after the fight, Bucky and Clint are keeping chatter on the coms.  
“Banter keeps the soul young, Steven.” Bucky had said on many an occasion.  
They’re both walking along the sides of the dirt road, Bucky retrieving knives and Clint reclaiming arrows.  
“I still don’t know why we always gotta blow up the buildings. That was a good perch. I was getting good shots.” Clint’s whining but when Bucky glances over he’s smiling. Clearly egging Bucky on.  
“We only set this one on fire. Quit your complaining. Makin’ me not love you.” Bucky grumbles and he makes sure to turn fully towards Clint so the other can see his smile.  
“How dare you! You love me! Even when I’m complaining about a very valid concern I have!” Clints waving his arms, his left hand full of about 12 arrows and Bucky can’t help but roll his eyes when Clint inevitably drops a couple. And before he can fire off a retort there’s a whistle through the air.  
The first bullet strikes Clint’s shoulder. Causing him to drop all the arrows and before Clint can even fully turn towards Bucky, before Bucky can rush over to cover him- the second and third bullets hit. One through his throat and the other through the center of his forehead.  
Bucky remembers screaming, no words- nothing of comprehension, just screaming. He just remembers his throat going raw and the fact Clint was dead before he hit the ground.  
He was gone before Bucky made it to him.  
==  
When they all get back to the tower, no one is surprised when JARVIS informs them Bucky has initiated black out mode.  
Tony and Steve had both sighed, the latter dragging a hand down his face and nodding slowly.  
He was too old for this. (But not old enough to be losing friends. No. That was supposed to come later.)  
“Alright j. Let me know when he’s left his floor.”  
=  
Five days later, Tony is on a break from the shop, sipping coffee with Bruce while throwing half hearted jabs at Steve.  
Sam sits quietly at the counter and keeps a not so subtle eye on Steve.  
“Pardon the interruption sir but it appears mister Barnes is on his way down.” That stops everything short. It had only been days, not even a full week.  
It’s only been a few days, Tony hasn’t even been able to start to cope. And tony was no where as nearly as close to Clint as Bucky. Honestly the genius hasn’t thought they’d see Barnes for weeks. Maybe even months.   
Tony had known from the first day of seeing them together that they were meant to be. (He never expected one to be without the other. Even when they fought they still went to bed together.)   
But none the less, Bucky arrives exactly 38.4 seconds later wearing a purple hoodie that’s a bit too tight in the shoulders, and tony feels a pang. Just something in the pit of his chest, it just hurts.  
And Bucky stands in front of Steve clearly just waiting for something, while also not knowing what he’s waiting for before glancing around and blinking rapidly.  
“Hey, what’s wrong.” Steve asks, and it’s stupid to ask. Obviously they all know what’s wrong. But instead of lashing out or any expected Bucky Barnes response, the older super solider just falls forward into his friends chest, completely worn down and clearly running in steam. A few tears fall but what gets them is just the utter heartbreak in his voice.  
“It’s so fucking purple. The entire apartment. It’s just purple. The dogs collar is purple, all his clothes are purple. The fuckin bed sheets are purple,” his hands are grabbing Steve’s jacket so tight the seams are at risk of snapping, “Stevie please make it stop being purple. Please. It’s so fucking purple.”

**Author's Note:**

> well  
> Uh  
> That was garbage lol


End file.
